The Dangers of the Caves
by chetah Frodo's Sweetheart
Summary: A new discovery between the caves and the Kent Farm. bad summary.


_**The Dangers of the Caves**_

_**Summary: A new discovery between the Caves and Kent Farm. Is the discovery safe for Clark or not.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Corn, Roses, Leaves, and Meteor Rocks **_

**_Fifteen year old Clark Kent walked into the Torch office, his hair unusually out of place, and twigs were in his hair. Dirt was all over his face._**

"**_If I may be so blunt as to say, what on earth happened to you?" Chloe asked looking at him with a confused look._**

"_**Yea, do we know you?" Pete said with a laugh.**_

"**_Very funny, I had a run with a corn field, a bed of roses and a pile of leaves and twigs…I lost," Clark said trying to pull some of the twigs out of his hair, but it was in there good all he managed to do was get it more stuck._**

"**_Clark, were you planning on saving this for later?" asked Chloe giggling as she pulled out the leaf that had fallen into Clark's jacket._**

_**Clark just glared at her and rolled his eyes. Just then Lana walked into the room.**_

_**She laid one eye on Clark and her mouth dropped open.**_

"_**Clark, what happened to you?" Lana asked concerned.**_

"_**It's a long story Lana, let's just say I lost a fight with a corn field this morning," said Clark still trying to get the twigs out of his hair.**_

"_**Clark don't forget the bed of roses and pile of leaves," said Pete still laughing.**_

"**_You guys this is not funny, look at him, did you even ask if he was alright before you started laughing at him," Lana said staring at them._**

"**_Well, no," said Pete and Chloe at the same time._**

"_**Clark are you alright," asked Lana as she reached up to try and pull the twigs out of his hair.**_

"_**Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking," said Clark giving a fake wince when the twigs were pulled from his head.**_

"**_Well, this is not a laughing matter, I mean look at you," said Lana glaring at Pete and Chloe as she pulled another twig from Clark's hair._**

"**_I don't look that bad; do I?" asked Clark really wondering now._**

"_**Look at yourself!" said Lana handing Clark a hand mirror that was on Chloe's desk.**_

"**_Wow, I guess I do look kind of bad," said Clark as he tried to brush away some of the dirt that was on his face._**

"_**You're in for a day of questions Clark, there is no way you are going to be able to get all of that dirt off of you before the first bell," said Pete as he hid a laugh with a fake cough.**_

"_**Well at least maybe I can get these twigs out of his hair before…" Lana began but wasn't able to finish her sentence. **_

_**Ring!**_

"_**Well so much for that Idea," said Lana pulling another twig out Clark's hair as the warning bell rang.**_

"_**Don't worry about it Lana, I'm sure they'll just fall out sooner or later," said Clark as he made a grab for his backpack.**_

"_**You're sure you're not hurt? Maybe you should go see the nurse; just to be safe," said Lana still looking concerned.**_

"**_No, I'll be fine, I'll see you guys in class," said Clark as he rushed out the door before Lana could say another word._**

………__

_**The morning was so long Clark thought it would never end. All of his teachers nearly sent him to the nurse until he was able to tell them that he was alright. Clark could hear Chloe and Pete giggling in the back, as he turned his head to glare at them he noticed that Lana was already doing that for him. He turned back around and smiled to himself.**_

**_Finally the lunch bell rang; Clark was close to the first one out of the room in order to avoid another run in with his teacher, thus avoiding a trip to the nurse._**

**_He was so hungry that Clark decided to eat first, and then try to get the rest of the dirt off his face and the twigs out of his hair. Clark got a lunch tray found Chloe and Pete and sat down at the table. Lana came soon after._**

"**_So Clark, you're alive, you made it through the morning, just three more hours and you can go home and try to get rid of your little tag alones," said Chloe grabbing one of the twigs and pulling._**

"**_Thanks a lot Chloe," said Clark giving another fake wince as she pulled the twig from his head._**

"_**What did the teacher say Clark," asked Lana still looking concerned.**_

"_**Well after I talked him out of sending me to the nurse he just had one thing to say to me…don't let it happen again," said Clark brushing at the dirt of him face.**_

"_**It's not like you meant for it to happen," said Lana as she finished her sandwich.**_

"_**You know it doesn't really matter, I'm going to try to get some of this dirt off my face before the…" Clark began but didn't get to finish the sentence.**_

_**Ring!**_

"_**Oh great."**_

"**_We'll see you later Clark," said Lana as she followed Pete and Chloe out the door._**

**_Clark sighed and said to himself. "Three more hours, just three- more- hours."_**

……__

**_The last bell finally rang. Clark ran to his locker to grab his books that he needed for home work and put them in his backpack. He was almost ready to leave when Lana, Chloe, and Pete cornered him._**

"_**Clark, do you want us to walk home with you so you don't anger the corn field again?" Chloe asked with a giggle. The bus had left five minutes ago.**_

"_**Very funny Chloe, and no thank you I'll be fine," said Clark as he put both of his backpack straps on his shoulders.**_

"_**Are you sure? I mean we don't live that far from each other you know," said Lana with a smile.**_

"_**Lana I thought you were going to help Chloe with the Torch today?" said Clark.**_

"_**Well I was but…" Lana began but Chloe finished the sentence.**_

"**_But you are more important if it means helping you not get attack by another corn field," Chloe finish with a smile._**

"**_Really, I appreciate it but I'll be fine, I just won't go home that way," said Clark with a small smile._**

"_**Clark I…"Lana began.**_

"_**Lana, really, I'll be fine," said Clark.**_

"**_Alright, I'll stop by after dinner to make sure you made it home. Alright?" said Lana not giving up._**

"_**Alright, I'll see you then Lana. I'll see you two tomorrow," said Clark looking at over at Pete and Chloe.**_

"_**Alright," Pete and Chloe said at the same time.**_

……__

**_Clark ran outside and around the back of the school. The one thing nice about having a school next to a corn field was that nobody would notice him super speeding. Clark got to the corn field looked around to make sure no one was looking at him and super sped into the field._**

_**Clark was home within two minutes; as he went under the arch the marked the beginning of the Kent farm Clark slowed to a normal jog. He went to the door and went inside.**_

"_**Mom, dad, I'm home," Clark called as he entered the house.**_

"_**We're in the kitchen son," Jonathan Kent's voice called from down the entry way.**_

_**Clark walked into the kitchen, to be met by his parents sitting at the table talking. When they saw Clark their mouths dropped open.**_

"**_Uh Hi," said Clark with an "Oh great here it comes" look. _**

"_**Clark Kent, what on earth happened to you," Martha Kent said as she stood and walked over to her adopted son.**_

"**_Mom, dad, I'm fine," Clark said as he shrugged off his backpack._**

"_**What happened?" Jonathan asked with concern.**_

"_**I got in a fight with a corn field…I lost," Clark said dodging his mother's hand as she tried to wipe the dirt off his face.**_

"**_Wait a minute, you got hurt in a corn field, how is that possible?" asked Jonathan. _**

"**_I'm not hurt dad, I'm just, really dirty," said Clark as he brushed at his jacket._**

"_**How did it happen?" asked Martha grabbing at the twigs.**_

"_**I stepped in a hole in the corn field while I was running, I um…kind of lost my balance," said Clark, "I went head first into the corn and rolled into rose bushes, and as I got up I fell again into a pile of leaves, other then that it has been a pretty normal day.**_

"**_Speaking of you falling, there was a new discovery between us and caves," said Jonathan and he handed Martha a wet towel so she could get some of the dirt off of Clark's face._**

"_**What kind of discovery?" asked Clark as he let his mother wipe some of the dirt off his face.**_

"_**We're not sure; all we know is that it has something to do with meteor rocks.**_

_**T.B.C. **_


End file.
